Prior art valves for diverting fluid flow between two paths are known in the art. However, such valves suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, such prior art valves typically include a handle or other mechanical actuator which is attached in some way to the fluid diverting element. This circumstance is disadvantageous in that it restricts the valve to a particular mode of actuation (e.g., if the diverting element is moved to block a fluid path by rotating a knob, that valve can only be actuated by rotating the knob). It is also disadvantageous in that it introduces additional moving elements into the device which require maintenance and are prone to failure.
In addition, in many applications it is essential to provide a vacuum break. Prior art diverter valves do not provide such a break. Instead, if a vacuum break is desired in an application employing a prior art diverter valve, a separate vacuum break element must be installed. The inclusion of additional elements to achieve a vacuum break is disadvantageous in that it raises costs for the application both at the installation and construction phase, and at the maintenance stage over the service life of the application in question.